Avez vous déjà vu ?
by rebsun
Summary: Une série de One Shot avec l'idée d'Avez-vous déjà vu?mais dans le monde de Beyblade.Des idées reçues tenant sur les beaux beybladeurs.Du délire le plus loufoque jusqu'au plus débile.Imagination délirante de ma part avec ma perso Prue
1. Le mélange donné de Tyson Granger et

_**ONE SHOT :**_

_**Avez-vous déjà vu ?**_

[Une série de One Shot avec l'idée d'Avez-vous déjà vu ? mais dans le monde de Beyblade. Les anecdotes que Prue rencontre dans ce monde sur les Blade Breakers ... Des idées reçues tenant sur les beaux beybladeurs ... Du délire le plus loufoque jusqu'au plus débile. Imagination délirante de ma part ...]

Chez Tyson, une après-midi quasi normale :

?=Prue ! Prue ! Où t'es ???

Prue=Quoi encore, Hilary ?

Hilary=Je te laisse la maison, un moment. Grand-père, Kenny, Ray et moi on va faire des courses !

Prue=Mouais, ok …

Hilary=Pas de bêtise … Ha au faite, évite que Tyson aille dans le placard au-dessus de la cuisine … tu sais pour quoi !

Prue=Ok.

Hilary(Partant)=A tal !

Prue(restant toujours assis)=Hum ...

Calme trop calme. Elle commence à se faire chier ...

Prue(se lève, énervée)=M'ennuie !

?=J'ai un moyen contre l'ennui !

**Le mélange donné de Tyson Granger et **

**Un surdosage de sucre super actif.**

Tyson arrive d'un bond près de la blonde qui prend peur :

Prue=Quoi ?

Ty'(les yeux pleines d'étoiles)=Chocooooooooooos !

Prue(prend peur)=Noooonnnn pas chocooooooooos !

Ty'=Mais pourquoi ?

Prue(faisant mine de se rappeler d'un truc hyper important)= Te rappelle tu de la fois où tu étais complètement défoncé aux chocos ?

Ty'=Nooonnnn !!

Prue(fatiguée)=Vraiment ?

Ty'(hoche la tête comme un dément)

Prue=Trop de sucre donné un hyperactif comme toi et ça fait le plus gros des carnages …

Ty'(prend un air de chiot triste)=Teuplé !

Prue=Non.

Ty'(pleur des larmes de croco)=Teuplé !!!! Ma Prue d'amour à moi … Je te ferais de gros câlins !

Se frotte contre elle, tel un chat …

Prue(s'écarte, horrifiée)=NONNN !!!

?=C'est quoi c'te tuerie ?

Prue(court vers le propriétaire de la voix miraculeuse comme si c'était son sauveur)=Kaï !!! MON SAUVEUR !

Kaï (se prend la blonde en pleine poire, manque de s'étouffer)=Stop !!!

Prue(rouge, le relâche)=Capitaine … Y'a Ty' qui veut encore vous attacher au plafond …

Kaï (ouvrant des grands yeux, apeuré)=Tyson pas de chocos !

Prue( apeurée)=Cap'tain ! Le monstre s'est lâchement évaporé !

Les deux se fixent un moment, effrayés :

Les deux en même temps=LA CUISINE !!!!

Ils accourent vers la dite salle comme si leur vie en dépendait …

Les deux=NON !!!

Trop tard …

Ty'(mangeant tous les chocos)=Hum bon …

Prue (fixe son capitaine, pour avoir de l'aide)

Kaï (Qui ne s'est pas faire quoi à part fuir …)

Prue (essaie de retenir son capitaine de force)=Froussard !

Kaï=Je tiens à mes plumes !

Prue=C'est moi ou tu te confonds à ton spectre ?! Plus de cour …

Ty'(rote longuement)

Prue (sacre son camps ailleurs attrapant son capitaine par le foulard blanc)=Ha !!!

Kaï (qui se laisse faire)=Et c'est moi le froussard ?

Prue (continuant de courir dans le vide)=Quand faut sauver sa peau, vaut mieux filer, tu vois … euh …

Kaï (une goutte sur la tempe)=Tu cours dans le vide, là …

Prue (se retrouvant emporté par la cheville au plafond)=Euh … Oups ?

Kaï (essayant de fuir mais trop tard) Hé !!!

Voix off de Tyson qui rigole comme un taré=Vous é eu !

Les deux jeunes gens se balancent dans le vide pendant que Tyson, fou, tourne autour d'eux tel un indien.

Kaï (à Prue)=Rappelle moi de le bourrer en entraînement quand tout redeviendra à l'anormal !

Prue (à lui)=Rappelle moi de ne plus acheter de chocos au sucre super actif à la vendeuse sorcière du monde magique des sucreries !

Kaï (soupirant longuement)=J'espère que le sucre va agir vite et l'endormir …

Prue=Vu la quantité qu'il a bouffé, ça m'étonnerait … Pas avant deux ou trois heures, minimum !

Kaï (paniqué)=Ho non … !!

Ty' (criant comme un indien)= Hiiiiiiii !!!!!Hi ban let … ! DANS MARMITE !

Kaï (complètement à l'ouest pendant que Tyson disparaît de son champ de vision)=Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Prue (qui commence à avoir mal au crâne)=Ca dépend … Pour la marmite, je crains le pire !

?=A DEUX !

Prue=C'est pas la voix de Max, là ?

Kaï (figé de peur)=J'en ai peur d'avance …

Prue=Ha !!! Le couz a bouffé le reste des chocos !

Kaï=Ou soit a prit ta carte de crédit magique pour en racheter …

Les deux (pendant que Max et Tyson se ramènent avec une grosse marmite)=AU SECOURS !!!

Max et Ty' (plaçant marmite sous les deux jeunes pendus)=Hum ! REPAS DU SOIR !

Prue (se balançant pour échapper à l'horreur)=AU SECOURS, MAMAN !!!

Quelques heures plus tard, Hilary et les autres rentrent à la maison :

Hilary (grand sourire)=On est rentré ! Ouh, ouh ! Prue, Tyson ? Kaï !

Prue (faible)=Au se … Cours …

Ray entre dans la salle suivit d'Hilary où des ronflements sonore se font entendre :

Hilary (cours vers Prue et Kaï)=Prue, Kaï !

Ray (approchant Tyson et Max qui ronflent comme des bien heureux)=Ils dorment ! Ils ont du manger des chocos au sucre super actif …

Hilary (soupirant)=Hé merde …

Kenny (entrant avec Grand-père)=Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont de nouveau mangé de ces chocolats ?

Hilary et Ray (hochent la tête, mortifiés)

Ils aident enfin Prue et Kaï à descendre. Les pauvres … Complètement lessivés et terrifiés …

**Maintenant, oui.**


	2. Le grand et majestueux Kaï au réveil

La suite. Le mangas Beyblade et ses personnages sont à Takao Aoki. Malheureusement pas à moi ... XD

_**Avez-vous déjà vu ?**_

Kaï (entrant lentement et sûrement dans la cuisine)=Hum …

Kaï (se mangeant un meuble au passage)=Ha merde …

Continue sa trajectoire vers la machine à café …

Kaï (se servant un café)

**Le grand et majestueux **

**Kaï Hiwatari au réveil.**

Bru … Bru … (bruit de la machine à café en route)

Kaï (regardant à moitié la machine, toujours dans le coltard)

Prue (qui rentre à ce moment-là)=Yo !

Kaï (qui ne répond pas, prend sa tasse et s'assoit à table)

Prue (indignée)=Ok quel accueil …

Mais elle va très vite comprendre …

Elle s'assoit également à table, faisant apparaître une tasse de chocolat chaud :

Prue (qui regarde son capitaine se faire une tartine de beurre sans rien dire)

Kaï (qui ne dit toujours rien, regard fermé sur la table)

Qui pourrait se douter qu'il dort encore alors que Prue, elle, pense qu'il fait comme si elle n'existe pas … Il fait son indifférent comme d'habitude …

Ray (entrant dans la cuisine)=Bonjour !

Prue (toujours vexée mais ravie que quelqu'un la remarque)=Yo, Ray ! Bien dormit ?

Ray (se préparant un bol de café)=Comme un bébé … Et toi Kaï ?

Kaï (avec sa tartine toujours pas mangé …)

Ray (bouche bée, se reprend)=Ok …

Il s'assoit à table, sourit à Prue qui lui rend son sourire en plus sadique qui a enfin comprit :

Ray (paniqué)=Ne fais pas ce que je pense …

Prue (grand sourire)=Oh si, on va rire …

Ray=Il va s'énerver …

Prue=M'en fous …

BAM ! Prue a tapé sur la table avec le plat de sa main, réveillant d'un coup le caïd qui en fait tomber sa tartine dans sa tasse …

Kaï (éclaboussé de café et enfin réveillé, fixe méchamment la blonde)

Prue (sourire d'ange)=Ben quoi, ta tartine allait tomber … Tu dormais presque …

**Maintenant, oui …**

Kaï=Une manière plus brutale tu connais ?

Prue=T'as qu'à te réveiller mieux le matin, très cher …

Ray=Allez on se calme …


	3. Max Tate en manque de nourriture

La suite. Le mangas Beyblade et ses personnages sont à Takao Aoki. Malheureusement pas à moi ... XD

_**Avez-vous déjà vu ?**_

Max (courant vers le frigo)=A bouffer !!!

Tyson (le suivant, affamé)=Bouffe !!!

Hilary et Ray en arrière plan qui se barrent en courant, l'air louche ou plutôt effrayé. Kenny qui en fait de même. Prue et Kaï qui fixent les fugitifs, puis se regardent en se demandant quoi …

BAM ! (porte de frigo qui se claque bruyamment, présageant le pire …)

**Max Tate en manque **

**De nourriture.**

Tyson (passant devant Prue et Kaï en courant)=Au secours ! Un cannibale !!!

Kaï et Prue (hors de coups, voyant Tyson s'enfuir à l'horizon)

Max (impatient)=Manger !

S'arrête devant les deux jeunes gens, qui restent figés sans comprendre …

Max (regard fou allié)=MANGER !!! A MANGER !!!

Prue (apeurée)=Moi pas avoir à manger … Frigo a à manger …

Max (énervé)=Non plus manger … Moi affamé !!! Toi, bonne mangée !

Prue (menace de sacrer son camps, effrayée, essaye de se rattraper à Kaï)=Euh …

Kaï (déjà partit en courant, loin)

Prue (terrifiée d'être seule avec le cannibale)=KAÏ !!! AU SECOURS !!!

Court comme une dératée cherchant son capitaine à l'aide.

Ce dernier avait lâchement fuit, laissant sa pauvre blonde aux prises d'un cannibale. Mais il s'arrête devant l'entrée du parc :

Kaï (reprenant son souffle)=J'aurais ptète pas du la laisser …

Prue (arrivant au loin et lui saute dessus)=Au secours ! M'abandonne plus !!!

Kaï (la prend dans ses bras, avant de réaliser)=Ha ! Où il est l'autre ?

Prue (repoussée par son capitaine, fait des yeux larmoyants)=Capitaine … Sauvez-moi !

Kaï (prêt à repiquer un sprint, voyant Max arriver)

Prue (prend son capitaine par la main pour qu'il ne l'abandonne plus)

A deux, ils se mettent à courir comme des cinglés. Max les suit, toujours autant fou également …

Hilary et Ray, sortent de leur cachette derrière le pan de broussailles du parc :

Hilary (fixant Ray)=On a échappé belle …

Ray (apeuré)=Ouais mais faut ptète allez venir en aide à Prue et Kaï …

Hilary (sortant son portable)=J'appelle « le » spécialiste qui nous a sortit d'affaires la dernière fois …

Prue et Kaï se sont cachés. Dehors, hors de leur cachette, Max cherche en reniflant, se servant de son nez comme un animal …

? = Hé le cannibale !

Max (relevant la tête et fixe effrayé, Iro, en habit de chasseur)

Iro (sortant une grosse arme de nulle part)=Tiens mange !

Iro tire une tonne de viandes que le cannibale s'empresse de tout manger, pour se rassasier …

Max (mange tout, jusqu'à reprendre un air normal)=Hum, j'avais faim dis donc …

Iro (s'épongeant son front d'un mouchoir)=Ouf, sa crise est passé …

Prue et Kaï, pourtant, toujours effrayés et choqués, restent toute la sainte journée, enfermés dans la petite cabane …

**Maintenant, Oui.**

Prue=Heu … tu crois que la voie est libre ?

Kaï=Sans doute mais j'ai perdu la clé …

Prue=Haaa ! Quelqu'un !!! Ouvrez nous !!! Quoique … Non …

Kaï=Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu me fous les jetons …


	4. Le somnanbulisme du grand Kaï

_**Avez-vous déjà vu ?**_

Kaï (dormant à poings fermés)=Ronf … Plouif …

Les autres dorment également, normalement. Tyson ronfle plus fort comme d'habitude …

Kaï (soudainement, se lève, toujours endormi)=Zzzz …

**Le somnambulisme **

**Du grand et majestueux **

**Kaï Hiwatari **

Kaï (restant un moment debout, les bras en avant, sans bouger)

Enfin, il se met à bouger, avançant entre ses coéquipiers …

Une lumière s'éteint des toilettes, Prue en sort, la mine crevée, baillant longuement, rêvant revenir sous ses couvertures chaudes …

Prue (voit Kaï, les yeux fermés, avancer bizarrement vers elle)=Hein ?

Elle recule, laissant passer le somnambule. Ce dernier entre, referme la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, où Prue n'a toujours pas bougé, hors de coups, on entend le bruit de la chasse d'eau …

Kaï (sortant et refermant derrière lui)

Prue (le regarde faire, étant assez réveillée maintenant)=Il fait une crise de somnambulisme le capitaine ?

Un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres mais elle se retient de faire ce qu'elle pense cette fois … Trop méchant et cruel …

Cependant elle ouvre des grands yeux en le voyant se mettre à genoux près de Tyson et …

Prue (retenant un cri devant la scène)

Kaï (embrassant son coéquipier sur la bouche et caressant le visage également, toujours dans sa crise de somnambulisme)

Prue (continuant de filmer, tout sourire)

Kaï (se relève et retourne se coucher)=Ronf … Plouif …

Prue, morte de rire, en fait de même …

Le lendemain …

Tyson (dégoûté devant la vidéo)=HAAA !!!!

Kaï (qui essaie de filer à l'anglaise, dégoûté)

Prue (le retenant, avec un sourire satisfait)

**Maintenant, oui.**

Kaï=Tu me lâches maintenant ?

Tyson=Kaï ? Comment !!! Ha la honte !! Beurk ! Je vais faire que ça de me laver la bouche …

Prue=Je crois que je vais la mettre sur You Tube !

Tyson et Kaï=NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Comment Ray prend soin de ses cheveux

_**Avez-vous déjà vu ?**_

Ray enlève le nœud de sa tresse … Ses longs cheveux retombent, flamboyant, éclatant …

Prue (entrant dans la salle de bain, tout sourire)=Hé Ray !

Ray (tournant la tête vers son amie)=Oui, Prue ?

**Comment Ray Yukon prend **

**Soin de ses longs cheveux.**

Prue (approchant du jeune homme)=Dis moi …

Ray (fixant son amie s'agenouiller à ses côtés)=Quoi ?

Prue (passant sa main dans les cheveux doux et soyeux de Ray)=Comment prends-tu aussi soin de tes cheveux ? Sont trop beaux !

Ray (souriant, en mettant son doigt en guise de silence, devant les lèvres de la blonde)=Secret …

Prue sourit, vexée comme même un petit peu …

Dehors, Max et Tyson rient toujours, se tenant à la chambranle, en fixant la scène … Ni Ray, ni Prue, ne les ont remarqués …

Prue (déçue)=Mais Ray …

Ray (embêté pour son amie)=Désolé …

Prue (retrouve son sourire)=Ok mais tu me laisses les nettoyer !

Ray (comprenant l'allusion)=Comme ça tu comprendras comment j'en prends soin … Ok … Comme ça tes cheveux seront encore plus beaux !

Prue (grand sourire)=Ils ne seront pas aussi magnifique que les tiens, le sont !

Ray sourit, attrapant une chaise, s'asseyant dessus près de l'évier. Il attrape un flacon de shampooing :

Ray (le présentant à la blonde)=Tiens, voilà l'ingrédient principal de mon secret !

Prue (prenant la bouteille et la bougeant pour regarder les inscriptions)=Y'a rien de marqué dessus …

Ray (Faisant un clin d'œil, en souriant)=Ce shampooing vient de mon village ! Secret de famille.

Prue fait la moue. Ray, se positionnant la tête au-dessus de l'évier, rit pendant que Prue pose la bouteille pour mettre de l'eau dans le lavabo.

Elle mouille les longs cheveux, heureusement l'évier est très grand …

Prue (tapant du coude la bouteille)=Hé merde …

Fiou … Fiou … (bruit de la bouteille qui vole au-dessus du sol pour atterrir …)

Max et Tyson (recevant le flocon qui s'est ouvert pendant l'ascension)=HAAAAAAA !!!!

Ils sont éclaboussés du contenu …

Prue (hors de coups)=Désolée …

Ray (bouche grande ouverte devant les deux garçons qui semble … Collés)=Les gamins ! Ils ont remplacé le contenu du flacon par de la colle !!! Bien fait ! Ouf … j'ai eu très chaud pour mes cheveux …

Prue (toujours hors de coups)=Ca tu peux le dire …

**Maintenant, oui.**

Prue=Il est où le vrai flacon alors ? Et est-ce que je saurais un jour comment avoir d'aussi beaux cheveux que toi ?

Ray=Hé ben, on va devoir les décoller pour savoir où ils l'ont caché, ces farceurs … Et pour le secret, c'est top secret …

Prue=Ouinnnn !!!


	6. Les BB se servir d'une machine à laver

_**Avez-vous déjà vu ?**_

Hilary et grand-père avaient laissé les garçons seuls. Hilary est en mission, grand-père en voyage avec des amis …

Deux jours déjà sont passés. Prue a prit la poudre d'escampette, prétextant une mission urgente …

Laissant les garçons seuls alors et les vêtements sales s'entassent dans le bac à linge …

Deux autres jours plus tard, Prue n'est toujours pas revenue … Ni Hilary, ni grand-père non plus …

Tyson (devant la machine avec Max)=Ca marche comme ct' engin ?

Kaï et Ray rentrent dans la pièce, blasé, toujours en pyjamas, voulant des vêtements propres également …

**Les Blade Breakers **

**se servir d'une machine à laver …**

Kaï (attrapant un flacon à côté de la machine)=Bande de crétin …

Tyson (lui prend des mains)=Tu peux parler, toi ! Tu sais au moins t'en servir ?

Regard froid et lourd …

Kaï (mal à l'aise)=Non …

Gros silence … Tous se retournent vers Ray :

Ray (comprenant les regards, agitant les mains en signe négatif)=Non, moi non plus ! Ne me regardez pas … Je laissais toujours Mariah s'occuper de mes affaires …

Les autres (blasés)=Ha …

Tyson (avec un sourire en coin, étrange)=Elle lavait toutes tes fringues … ?

Ray (ne comprenant pas l'allusion)=Ben ouais pourquoi ?

Tyson (perdant son sourire mais pas son air étrange)=Rien …

Regros silence lourd …

Max (las)=Dommage que Prue n'est pas là, elle, elle saurait …

Kaï (ironique et méchant)=Tu crois vraiment … ?

Max (ne soulevant pas l'ironie)=Bien sûr …

Tous se retournent vers la machine, le regard observateur, hilarant … Tous cherchent un moyen de savoir comment elle marche …

Kaï (une goutte sur la tempe)=Faudrait ptète mettre le linge dans le tonneau, non ?

Max (tout sourire)=Pas bête !

Tyson (fourrant le linge dans la machine)=Et hop ! Et après … ?

Tous se regardent, étrangement … Kenny entre enfin dans la pièce en baillant fortement. Tous se jettent sur lui, implorant, suppliant de les aider mais …

Kenny (embêté)=Non, désolé … Je suis ptète un génie de l'informatique mais ça … Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ma mère comment elle faisait …

Les autres (les bras tombant)=Mince …

Tyson (sort son portable)=J'appelle Prue !

Kaï (attrapant le portable au vol)=Même pas en rêve !

Tyson (blasé et dégoûté)=Mais !!! Rend ça ! Sans son aide, on aura plus de quoi s'habiller ! On va sentir à des kilomètres !

Kaï (las, passant sa main sur sa tête)=C'est moi qui appelle …

Ray=Il y aurait ptète mieux fallu que ce soit Tyson … Parce que toi, elle va rire et te raccrocher au nez …

Kaï (appelant)=M'en fous … Autant essayer. Mouais, allo ? Hum … Ouais et alors je te dérange ! M'en fous !

Les autres (restent figés, attendant)

Kaï (énervé)= Mouais, on veut faire laver notre linge … Non, on sait pas ! C'est pour ça que je t'appelle ! Quoi, quelle condition ? Nan, rien !

Il raccroche sous l'œil hilarant des autres, choqué …

Les autres (écoeurés)=Kaï !!!

Kaï (s'en foutant)=Quoi ?! M'en fous ! Débrouillez vous …

Tyson (le regardant partir)=On se débrouille avec notre linge mais le tiens on s'en occupe pas !

Mais le caïd reste dehors, s'en foutant littéralement …

Tyson (se grattant le crâne)=Bon on va bien trouvé … Hum, tiens mettons ça … Puis ça là …

Kenny (terrifié)=Joue pas au chimiste, Tyson !

Max (apeuré)=Il a raison, arrête ! Tu sais pas !

Ray (s'éloignant, pas rassuré du tout …)=Trop tard …

Tyson (refermant le dessus, et touche quelques boutons, enclenchant avec brio le démarrage)=Youpi !

Max (pas rassuré non plus)=Moi pas être confiant … Je ne sais pas pourquoi … Mais j'ai le pressentiment que …

Kenny=Je suis comme toi, Max … Je le sens pas du tout.

Et comment … La machine se secoue étrangement. Les trois se mettent à distance contre les murs, effrayés :

Tyson (les yeux agrandis par l'horreur)=Elle est hantée !

Max (le visage déformé par la peur)=Elle crache de … De la mousse ! Elle a la rage !

Kenny (s'en fuit en courant, les mains sur sa tête, en signe de protection)=Au secours !

Kaï et Ray (fixant, bouche grande ouvert et les yeux également, ne comprenant rien)

La machine explose et propulse toutes les fringues, le tout, mousse, eau, fringues se déversent dans la grande salle … Déversant également Max et Tyson, qui se croient en pleine mer, et essaient de rester à la surface, paniqué …

**Maintenant, Oui.**

Prue=C'est quoi ct' bordel, là ?!

Kaï=Ne me demande pas … Tu peux laver mes fringues ? J'ai plus rien de propre à me mettre.

Prue=Et mes conditions ?

Kaï=Grrr … Ok.

Prue=Yes !!!!


End file.
